


Fragile

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), x factor italia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genn a volte gli sembrava così delicato che aveva paura di toccarlo, di stargli vicino. Come se baciandolo la sua pallida pelle di porcellana potesse creparsi e distruggere quel capolavoro che era il suo ragazzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, eccomi qui con la mia prima flash su Alex e Gennaro. Questi due mi fanno venire voglia di scrivere storie lunghissime ma purtroppo non ne sono capace D:  
> Comunque buona lettura ♡

Genn a volte gli sembrava così delicato che aveva paura di toccarlo, di stargli vicino. Come se baciandolo la sua pallida pelle di porcellana potesse creparsi e distruggere quel capolavoro che era il suo ragazzo. Ovviamente sa che non è così, che il ragazzo è forte e non è così delicato ma che anzi, brama passione e carezze decise. Perché sa che dietro quell’atteggiamento strafottente si nasconde una persona insicura e ansiosa. E Alex lo trova assurdo perché Genn è la persona più bella che abbia mai visto e forse ciò conferma quello che si dice sulle cose più belle che sono anche le più fragili.  
Genn ama il fatto che quando Alex lo tocca, che sia una carezza o qualcosa di più intimo abbia un tocco deciso e caldo. Ogni volta che lo accarezza lui si sente plasmato dall’altro, come una statua. Sente che lo rende migliore, più bello, più sicuro. Si sente meritevole dei suoi sguardi, della sua ammirazione e contemplazione. Lui è la sua opera d’arte e ne è fiero perché Alex lo guarda in estasi.

**Author's Note:**

> fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta :3


End file.
